


Like a fairytale without a happy ending

by RenTDankworth



Series: Like if we were eternal [AoKiSpanishWeek] [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiSpanishWeek, AoKiSpanishWeek2018, Drabble, Día 6, Español | Spanish, Fairytales and fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tears of guilty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas no existen





	Like a fairytale without a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación directa del drabble para el día 4 con el prompt de Alucinación.
> 
> En realidad, la serie es una mala e improvisada historia sin un verdadero orden cronológico, al menos en la publicación porque parece ser que ya encontré el orden en el que puede ser leída y ser entendible.

Las memorias en su cabeza revolotean como un montón de mariposas, y el mareo no tarda en llegar.

Por un momento, uno tan efímero como un parpadeo, se siente como un completo estúpido por creer que tendría un cuento de hadas y un final feliz; pero a cambio obtuvo un montón de arrepentimiento y culpa.

Las gruesas lágrimas caen sin parar sobre el inerte cuerpo que sostiene con delicadeza entre sus brazos. El ver los ojos sin vida ni brillo de Kise le hace sentir que su alma se fractura, y el olor a sangre le hace sentir tan enfermo que Aomine está casi completamente seguro que su corazón podría ser vomitado sobre los resquicios de una muerte que quiso evitar.

—Perdón… —repite como un mantra. Y Daiki ya no sabe si se disculpa con Kise, o con él por creer que las fantasías se cumplen, y los cuentos de hadas existen.

Hay dolor, uno que siente en cada uno de sus huesos; ese que le hace sentir una impotencia que le destroza tan lenta y tortuosamente.

—Perdón… —repite, como si eso le fuera a regresar a la única persona a la que aprendió a amar a pesar de vivir en una rutina agridulce de besos mecánicos y falsos _te amo._

Hay dolor, pero no es físico sino emocional.

Los colores, aquellos que Daiki poco a poco aprendió a reconocer; aquellos que se adueñaron de su vida a pesar de vivir una mentira y cambiaron su forma de ver y sentir.

—Yo… —las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta, y el llanto no cesa—… yo en verdad te amaba.

El suave susurro de palabras rotas le sabe más amargo que el café barato del _combini_ a una cuadra de su casa, y el olor a hierro le provoca más náuseas que los infernales entrenamientos en Teikō.

.

 _«Kise vive una vida de mentira, y si tú en verdad eres lo único que es_ verdadero _en su vida...»_ la voz grave de Midorima se reproduce como una de esas viejas grabaciones de los viejos cassettes que su padre tanto guardaba en el viejo desván, y la cabeza le da vueltas.

Su vista se torna borrosa, y la migraña tarda algunos minutos en aparecer.

_«...sé que podrás perdonarlo por todo»._

Pero Midorima se equivoca.

Aomine no puede perdonar a Kise a pesar de que desea hacerlo. A pesar de que recuerda esa vez en la que el Sol se reflejaba a las espaldas de Ryōta, mientras Kise le decía que son como la nada en un Universo tan infinito.

.

No hay perdón, no hay color. Solo hay dolor, culpa y frías lágrimas que le deshidratan lentamente.

Hay sangre, y el todavía cálido cuerpo de Kise parece observarlo, a pesar de que sus bonitos ojos miel carecen ahora de vida y se ven tan vacíos —Daiki piensa que, en realidad, los ojos de Ryōta siempre se han visto vacíos y carentes de algo—.

.

Y los cuentos de hadas no existen. Eso lo sabe a la perfección; su historia con Kise nunca estuvo destinada a tener un final feliz.

Fue estúpido de su parte esperar un final para alguien que no debería existir en el mundo.


End file.
